Shadows of hogwarts
by Lone warrior of egypt
Summary: Ryou is abducted from his home by Death eaters. Dubledore learns about the millenium item and to ensure the holders safety he sents letters to Yugi and Malik.Yugi and Malik travel to Hogwarts while they try to find their kidnapped friend.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own yugioh or Harry potter

Chapter one: Voldemorts plans

At the Dolder house

"Wormtail!"

"Yes master" Said Wortail quite scared.

" Have you found another power to magic yet" Said Voldemort.

" No master I am sorry i havent found one yet." said Wormtail.

" CRUCIO" Said Voldemort and raised his wand.

" I`ll go and look for another power I will find one i promise" With that Wormtail did go and look in the library.

One hour 

"My lord" said Wormtail.

"Yes have you found something?" Asked Voldemort.

"Yes my lord I have found somethings that namnes the Millenium items."

" And wath can this items do?"Said Voldemort.

" One have a soul of a game master inside it, another have a soul of a thief inside it and can track other items, another can se the future in it, one can control minds, another onte can go inside minds and control them, one can read minds, one can se if you lie."

"Oh and where are these items?" Asked Voldemort.

"I don`t know. It says they have one rightfull oner and now are with its oner. But you missunderstands me its not only the items that are powerfull i´ts owner to."

"Hmm... Interesting inded very interesting." Said voldemort

" Wormtail say to the death eaters to look for the oners rights now."

"Yes master" And with that did wormtail go away and to tell the death eaters.

" I shall have the powers before the old fool Dumbledore.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all those that have read my storie love you guys you can write if you Think I shall do longer charters belive me I shall do my best i promise to finish this storie. If somone have an idea please say its my first storie.

I think i shall do a storie abaut capsule monster and ryou bakura.

This is the fourth year on Hogwarts

Now storie begins:

Chapter 2 Found owner

At Hogwarts

Dumbledore stod in his office then suddenly a knock was on his door.

"Com in" said Dumbledore.

Severus Snape came in to the office.

" Ahh, professor Snape what do you want to tell me?" said Dumbledore.

" Dumbledore Voldemort is after something powerfull. I think it calls the millennium items." Said Snape.

" And where are the millennium items?" Said Dumbledore.

" They are with they oners." Replyed Snape.

"Do Voldemort know where the oners are? Asked Dumbledore.

"No" Replyed Snape.

" We must find the oners before Voldemort." Said Dumbledore

At Domino

Lucius Malfoy was walking in a dark alley in Domino in Japan. Suddenly a man was walking to him.

"Are you Lucius Malfoy? Asked the man.

"Yes I am" Answerd Lucius.

" I am Thomas Akin." Said Thomas.

" Do you have the information I asked for?" Asked Lucius.

" Yes I fond one." Answerd Thomas.

Thomas showed a brown folder but he didnt give it to Lucius.

" And where is my reward?" Asked Thomas.

" Here" Said Lucius and handed over a black bag.

"Thank you." Said Thomas.

After that so went Thomas away and Lucius returned to his master.

At the Dolder house

"WORMTAIL!!!" Shouted Voldemort.

"Y-y-yes my lord" stutterd Wormtail..

"Have the deatheater found something new about the millennium item?" Asked Voldemort.

" Yes they have fond one owner" Said Wormtail.

" Who found the owner?" Asked Voldemort.

" Lucius Malfoy" Answerd Wormtail.

" Take him here" Said Voldemort

" Yes master." said Wormtail and went out of the room to get Lucius Malfoy.

After nearly 30 minits Lucius walked in to the room.

" You wanted to se me master." Said Lucius.

" Yes I understand that you have fond something about the owners of the millennium items." Hissed Voldemort

"Yes I found one owner. I have the papper of the owner in my bag." Said Lucius.

" You can go and get the paper I want to see them"

" Yes" said Lucius and went to get the paper. He showed them to Voldemort.

" What is the owners namne?" Asked Voldemort.

"Ryou Bakura" Answerd Lucius.

" Where do he live? Asked Voldemort.

" In domino in Japan, he is the owner of the millennium ring and the millennium eye. In the years his friends has fall in coma. The millennium ring can track other millennium items. And the eye can read others minds. But one thing, he can use the power against you my lord.

" True but we can control him with the Imperius curse. I have chose.. take him to me, we shall control him and use his power against Dumbledore." Said Voldemort.

" Shall I go with the deatheaters and take him." Asked Lucius.

" No only you. I think you can hanlde it." Said Voldemort in mockly tone.

" But if you want take Wormtail with you."

" Yes I am leaving with Wormtail." said Lucius. And went out of the room.

Voldemort took a seat in his armchair.

"Tonight Ryou Bakura you belong to me and you shall help me defeat the old fool Dumbledore and that Harry Potter." He said and starded to laugh.

Next charter: The Attack Of The Owner. Ryou Bakura is being attacked by Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail.

I shall update this story. I am starting tomorow I have a free weak so i can update this whole weak. I think I can do more stories at the same time.

Bye For Now

From the Dark Vampire Evangeline


	3. Chapter 3

I know I am doing short charter but i promise to do longer this is not boy X Boy i forgot what is called. Sorry this was year 5

I have no parings.

/Ryou to bakura/

//bakura to ryor//

(Yugi to yami)

((Yami to yugi))

The Attack Of The Owner

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was in his office and was looking after something new about the millennium items and its owners. He stood there and was thinking why Voldemort was after the items. When he was writting a letter a knock in the door was heard.

" Come in." He said.

In walked the head of the minestry. He was a short man in a black robe.

" Ahh good day Cornelius Fuge" Said Dumbledore and shakning Fuges hand.

" Good day Dumbledore." Fuge said with a little forced smile.

" What brings you here to Hogwarts?" Asked Dumbledore.

" To ask you a favor. Its three wizards in Japan that havent been acepted in the Japanse magic school. They are all in the fift year. I wounder if you can take in the to Hogwarts? Said Fuge.

" Of course can I take them in. If they are wizards of course they should come to a wizard school." Replyed Dumbledore.

" Have you found a dark against art teacher?" Asked Fuge.

" Yes Proffesor Lupin." Said Dumbledore.

" What the were but you cant. Not him." Said Fuge full of range.

" Yes him." Said Dumbeldore.

" In the ministry have i a great teacher Dolores Umbrige." Said Fuge.

" Why would I hire her?." Asked Dumbledore

" Becuse she is way more better than that were." Said Fuge.

" Okay I shall test her one term if she is so good that you say I shall keep her but if not i shall give Lupius the job again.

" Okay I promise she is very good." Said Fuge.

" One more thing. You dont relly belive that You Know Who returned do you?" Asked Fuge.

" I belive that Voldemort has returned." Answerd Dumbledore camly.

" You cant honestly belive that he is back. Harry Potter is oblivisly lying." Said Fuge. Before Fuge could rech the door Dumbledor spoke up.

" Dont you belive that he is back Cornelius?" Asked Dumbledore.

Fuge waited a while before he replyed. " No I cant belive in nonsens." He said before going out the door.

Dumbledore did continue the letter he have been write. After merly 10 more minits once a knock was heard.

" Come in." Said Dumbledore.

This time it was Severus Snape who stod in the door.

" Proffesor Dumbledore I have fond one owner." Said Snape.

" Relly, do you have any papers or something?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I have one document about the owner." Said Snape

" Can you give me the paper." Said Dumbledore.

" Yes." Said Snape and handed over three papers to Dumbledore.

" His namne is Ryou Bakura. He is from England but moved to Japan when he was fourteen. He is a wizard but he havent been acepted in the Japanse magic school. We dont know why." Said Snape.

" There is one more thing Dumbledore. " Said Snape.

" What is that Snape? " Asked Dumbledore.

" Voldemort does alrady know where he is, he is planning to take control over him." Said Snape.

" Send Tonks and Alistor Moody quick its still time. If they can make him take him to the Leaky Coldron" Said Dumbledore.

Domino

A boy sat on a desk an was taking to his friends, his hair was silver white and he had deep brown eyes his namne was Ryou Bakura. He was talking to his friends Yugi. Yugi was short and have voilent eyes. And spiky hair arund his neck was the millennium Puzzel. After Yugi and Ryou have talked the Otter where coming. It was Joey Wheeler , Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki.

After a while Yugi and Joey starded a duel.

" I bet I am going to beat you this time Yug" Said Joey with a big grin on his face.

" You can always try Joey" said Yugi whith a laugh.

" Joey you canot defeat Yugi even if you life depend of it." Joked Honda.

" I can defeat you Honda." Said Joey with a grin.

" Guys don´t start again." Said Ryou and Anzu.

Right in time the techer came in to the classroom. Without Honda and Jono notesing( i know i spelled it wrong) the teacher started her lesson. After a White the teacher noticed that Joey and Honda weren`t lisening so the teacher thraw a rubber in Hondas head. Then Joey.

" Mr Joey were you listning to anything I said" " Asked the teacher full of anger and range.

" Ehhhh what did you say? Asked Joey.

" Hiroto Honda did you pay attention in the class?" Asked the teacher quite angry.

" Sorry miss I didnt pay attention" Said Honda he knew where in danger.

" YOU TO HAVE DETENION AFTER SCHOOL AND DON`T YOU DARE COME LATE!!!" Yelled the teatcher at Joey and Honda.

Joey and Honda both stood there and looked like to fishes. After that class they where ending for the day.

" Bye Joey and Honda" Said Yugi.

" Se you later." Said Honda.

Anzu, Ryou and Yugi was walking to the game shop it was not so long from the School and they decided to hang out there. They was in the game shop and was talking about a new game that was coming out next month. Outside the game shop was Lucius and Wormtail.

" Is that him Lucius." Asked Wormtail. Looking at Ryou.

" Yes it is him." Answerd Lucius.

" Lets take him." Said Wormtail.

" No we must wait to he comes out." Said Lucius annoyed

Ryou and Anzu was staing to 19:00 after that was Ryou heading home.

" Bye guys." Said Ryou. And he took his bag

" Bye Ryou se you tomorow. " said Yugi.

Ryou was walking in a cold dark alley. He didnt know that Wormtail and Lucius was folowing him.

Suddely Ryou heard a crack in the alley.

" Somone there." He called out loud.

Then Lucius was walking to him but Wormtail sneaked behind the boy. Ryou saw a man standing in front of him he had sharp eyes and blond long hair and was dressed in a black robe.

" Who are you? What do you want." Ryou asked in panic.

"My namne is not important. And I want you to meet my master." Said Lucius and took one steep forward.

" And what if I dont want to meet you master?" Asked Ryou fearfully.

" You dont actally have a choice." Said Lucius and advanced forward when he did it Ryou backed rights in the arms of Wormtail. His bag fell to the grund. When Ryou feld cold hans wraped around his body he begun to treble. He looken behind to see a short rat looking man hold him.

" L-l-let me go." Said Ryou. As he begun to struggle in his captors arms.

" Stupeffy" Said Lucius with his wand pointed at Ryou. Ryou felt somefing hit in his chest and he begun to feel sleppy. "No please..let...me..g." Ryou began but he was so sleepy. After two more minits Ryou body feel limp and he fell asleep in Wormtails arms.

" Lets take him to the Riddle cousins house." Said handed Ryou to Lucius. Lucius took Ryou in his arm in bridal style( Non yaoi). They transported away. They totaly forgot that Ryous bag was still laying on the grund.

Short after they transported away Tonks and Alister Moody came to the ally.

" Oh no we came to late." said Tonks as she find Ryous bag she handed the bag to Mad Eye Moody.

" Voldemort has two items and one powerfull owner." Said Mad eye Mody.

" We should go back and tell Dumbledore." Said Tonks.

"Lets go." Said Mad Eye Moody.

And they transported to Grimmaul place number 12.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter was lying in his bed. When he started to hearing voiles outisde the door. He satt up in the bed when Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly came in the rom.

" Harry come on. Its the meeting of the order of the Phoneix. Fred and George have find a way to listen to it.

"I`m coming." Said Harry.

"But I am sure that Dumbledore is going to tell you whats happeing." Said Hermione

"Yes sure he hasnt talking to me in a month why would he begin now and evry time i meet him he is just ignoring me." Snapped Harry quite angry.

" Sorry." Said Hermione.

" Its okay just got little angry." Said Harry as he had calmed down.

"We should meet Fred, George and Ginny att the stairs." Said Ron.

They all headed to the stairs. On the way the meet Ginny. She looken att Harry and started to blush. When they were in front of the stairs Fred and George came to them.

" Welcome to the stairs now are we going to listen to the Phoneix order meeting." Said Fred.

" Skip it to Hogwarts." Said Ron annoyed.

" Dear borther do you want to listen to them or not? Asked George.

" Yes I want to listen to them." Said Ron.

" Now" Said Fred as he hold a little rope in his hand of the other side of the rope was a purpule ear. When they herd whispers in the room they started to sink the ear to the door. When he did it you could hear everything clear.

" What are we going to do know?" Came the voice of Tonks.

" I dont know. Are you sure the boy wasnt in the near?" Asked Proffesor Snape.

" Who are they talking about?" asked Harry.

" I dont know but who he is but he must be very important they have been talking about him in fiften minits." said Fred.

" Voldemort have the boy what could we do? Said Mr Weasly.

All the teens took up the ear and hide when Dumbledore came in the house. In the hallway Dumbledore meet Mrs Weasly. They talked short after he talked with Mrs Weasly he went into the room with everyone else in the Order.. After he went in thev teens took down the ear again.

"Tonks Moody you wanted to tell me something." Said Dumbledore.

"Proffesor Dumbledore we could`t make it in time when we got there he was gone." Said Tonks. She handed Dumbledore Ryous bag.

" I dont understand." Came Sirius voice.

" Why would you understand?" Said Snape.

" Becuse i am not a death eater." Said Sirius mockingly.

"Why was Voldemort after him? He is just a normal wizard right?" Asked Sirius.

"He is one of seven that holds a greate power. I am sorry but we dont know more." Said Dumbledore.

"Sould we tell Harry about this? Asked Lupin. He says he is having visions of Voldemort in his dreams" Added Lupin.

"No he has enugh of trouble alredy." Replied Dumbledore.

" We are going to look at all possible place to find the boy" Mad Eye Moody.

" My ladies and gentlemen its late and I think we should go home. At lest hold you eyes and ears opend for clues that could lead as to the boy." Said Dumbledore. After he said that evryone in the order begun to go out of the rom. Harry and the other was going from the stairs to their roms. Harry laid down on the bed and begun to fell alseep.

Harrys Dream

Harry was in a dark room it was only a little lamp on a desk. In the room was a bed a lamp and a tittle desk.

In the bed it was a small body of a boy with white hair and he was pale he was dressed in a japanse School uniform.

Harry keept looping att the boy. He started to wonder ho he was and why he was here and if he was the one that evrybody in the Order talked about. After merely 5 minits Wormtail came into the room too check on the boy. After that Harrys sleep was without dreams.

The Dolder House

Voldemort was sitting in his arm chair and was drinking little red wine. After a five minits Wormtail came into the room.

"Master we have him." Said Wormtail.

"Good. Where did you put him?" Asked Voldemort.

" In you cousins house." Replied Wormtail.

"Good. Did he have the items with him ?Asked Voldemort.

" Yes we looked in his pockets he had two items one gold eye in his left pocket on the school uniform and one golden ring around his neck." Said Wortail.

" Very good" Said Voldemort with a grin.

" Are we going to take him to you now?" Asked Wormtail.

" No take away all his memories, its easier if he dont even remeber who he is. Then you can manipulate him so he cant resist what we are saying. Then after he is obeyent to us we shall give him the dark mark." Said Voldemort with a evil grin. And he took the glass to his mouth and begun zipper on his red wine.

" Yes master." Said Wormtail.

" Now go and make me a new serverant." Said Voldmort to Wormtail. After that Wormtail rushed out of the rom to go and check on the boy.

"Little Ryou you are soon going to be my obyent serverant." Said Voldemort to him self.

End of charter 3

What do you think I am going to update on thursday.

The more letter I got from you guys the often I update. But i will update soon so bye

Next chapter is called Trappt in the shadows.

Ryou is waking up in the basement. Yugi get his letter. Harry potter is kepping having strange dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again nice to meet you guys. I update more often.

(Yugi To Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

Trappt in the shadows

The Dolders Cousins House

Ryou waked up to find him self lying in a bed. He looken around the room he was in. It was a dark room with no windows one wooden door and one chair nothing more. He satt up from the bed and begun to stand on the floor. He felt Cold shivers from his feet to his whole body. He looken in his pocket to find the eye gone. He begun to notice that the ring wasnt around his neck. He was walking to the door and took his hand around the doorknoob and was trying to open the door. The door was lockt. He pushed the door with his whole body. It didnt open. He tried again and again. After a few times more he satt himself on the bed.

" What am I going to do?" Asked Ryou to himself.

" There must be a way out of here." Said Ryou to himself.

Syddenly he heard a voice behind the door. He went to the door and pressed his ear to it. He couldnt hear what thay was saying but he was hearing something. Suddenly the door begin to open. Ryou backed away from the door. In the door stood the man with the blond hair.

"Where is my Millenium Ring and Eye?" Asked Ryou.

"In my care if you want them back then you are going to agree with me." Said Lucius.

" They dont belong to you! Give them back!!" Souted Ryou.

" No." Said Lucius

"Where am I?" Asked Ryou with fear in his voice.

" In the cousins Dolder House you will only be here in a week then we shall go to England and take you to your new home and then you are going to meet your new master." Said Lucius Malfoy. He had pushed Ryou into the bed. Lucius satt himself in the chair.

" I dont want to meet your master! Give me back my millennium items and let me go!" Shouted Ryou as he stand on the floor.

" No!! You are going to meet our master." Said Lucius as hes temperament was smaller. He pushed Ryou back into the bed.

" But why do I have Arghhh" Ryou couldent finish his question before Lucius has raised his wand and pointer it to him Lusius said a word suddely Ryou fell a pain in his whole body. After two minits the pain had slowed down but it was still there.

"Hurts.. Hurts." Said Ryou with fear in his voise as his whole body was in pain.

" You arent getting any food today. I am not going to give you any food as long as you are disobedient but if you behave and do as I or we say you are getting a little reward. Do you understand? Asked Lucius.

" Y-yes." Said Ryou his voice weak.

" Tomorow are my partner coming instead of me and when he does I want you to behave if you dont I got to know that and you are going through your worst nightmare." Said Lucius coldly to Ryou like he was a dog.

He stood up and went door. He went out of the door and locked it. Ryou satt in the in the room surronded by darkness he was started to get hungry.

He was lost in a cold dark room and he didnt even know where he was. Was he still in Domino? Who was the master he should meet? What did they want with him? Shall he ever se his friends again?

" Someone please help me." Said Ryou as he began to whimper.

Domino

`I wonder where Ryou is?` Tough Yugi as he looken to Ryous desk wich was now empty.

(( Is something wrong aibu?))asked Yami.

( Umm no I just wonder where Ryou is) Replied Yugi.

( He was looping paler yesterday than yousual so I thoug meybe hes been sick.) Said Yugi

(( I hope he is alright. Hey I think your lession starts now.)) Said Yami.

After School went Yugi home to the game shop. He said a quick Hi to his grampa then headed up to his rom. In his room he heard a noise in the window. He went over to the window. In the window was a brown big owl. Yugi saw bit of a letter on the birds foot. The bird took out his leg and monitend Yugi to take the letter. Yugi took it and opend it and starting to reading one of the paper.

_Yugi Moutu_

_The left bedroom _

_Game shop _

_Domino _

_Japan_

_Dear Yugi Moutu_

_We are plese that inform you that oyu have been acepted to Hogwarts For Wizardy and Witchcraft. You are going to start in the fift year. You have skipped a few years but dont worry you have to work to the fift year. We are going to give you extra lesions so you can cath up with the most of the students. Rubeus Hagrid will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in England. He will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school suplies. Whe whould like you to tell no one unless your familj becuse we want to keep the wizard world a sekret._

_From __Minerva McGonagall __Headmistress on Hogwarts. _

_Please send our owl today _

Yugi took yout another bit of paper from the letter and started to read :

_School Suplies for Yugi Moutu_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts the Theory_

_Transfiguration-Book Year 2 ,4 ,5_

_Charms-book Year 1 ,3 ,5_

_Potions-Book 1, 5_

_Astronomy- book Year 2, 5_

_Divination-Book Year 3_

_Care of magical Creatures- book Year 3,5_

_One little orb_

_A tarot deck_

_One Couldron (copper)_

_Feel free to buy a broomstick if you want to try to join the quidditch team in you house. _

_You can also take an animal with you._

Yugi took the last paper in the letter it was a ticket to a train.

_Kings cross railway Station_

_Hogwarts Express _

_Platform _9¾

(Yami did you know that it was a platform 9¾?)Asked Yugi.

(( No I dint know that))

Yugi write a anser back a handed it to the owl. The owl took the letter in his mouth and flew away.

(( Aibu what did you answer)) Asked Yami.

( I said I`d was going to the school.) Said Yugi.

Yugi headed down the stairs and showed the letter to his grampa.

" Yugi are you going on this" Asked Grampa.

" Yes I am." Replied Yugi.

"Then you should go and pack now becuse the plan is going to morrow at 10:00." Said Grampa.

" Okey I am going to pack my things and after Im done I am going to bed godnight Grampa" Said Yugi to his grampa.

" Goodnight Yugi." Said Grampa.

Egypt

" Malik Ishtar its an owl here and i think it might seek you." Said Isis Ishtar

Malik came into the room and saw the owl on the table. Malik went to it and took the letter the owl has in his mouth. Malik Begin to read it.

"SISTER!!" Shouted Malik.

"

What is it?" Asked Isis

" Look at this" Said Malik as he handed her the letter. She read through it two times.

" Malik shall you go to this School?" Asked Isis.

" Yes" Replied Malik.

" Then go up and pack." Said Isis.

" We are going tomorow at 11.00." Said Isis.

"Okey" Said Malik as he headed to his room.

`A Wizard School`. Tought Isis

Harrys Dream

Harry open his eyes to find himself in Hogsmeade. It was dark so it was probably on the night. After three minutes Harry saw a boy starting to floating the in the sky the boy was floating higher and higher until he was over Hogsmeade. The boy looken like to be sixten years old. The boy has white hair and was dressed in a white t-shirt and white trousers and with no shoes. It took a minute to Harry to notice that no one has noticed the floated teen. Harry saw that the boys mouth was moving and he was saying some thing but Harry couldnt hear that the boy was saying. After the boy talked he was starting to cry. Direktly after he started crying the pepole starting to run and schout. Harry looke at the people confused and looken at there the boy was. Suddenly something was started to form around the boy. After thirty seconds was the dark mark on the skye. The boy was in the midle of the dark mark. After that came a group of death eaters and was sending fire out of their wands. After that everything went black. Harry could only hear one tinny little voice.

" Please someone help me." Said that voice. After that Harry woke up.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Harry woke up with a yell. He has been dreaming about that boy.

Harry heard Mrs Weasly shout " Brekfeast". Hary took on his clothes and weaking Ron and thay headed dow for breakfast. On the way to the staris they meet Hermoione.

"Harry are you going to ask about the missing boy?" Asked Hermione.

" I dont know." Replied Harry easy.

They went down the stairs and into the room in one chair sat Lupin in the chair beisde sat Sirius Black and in another chair on the other side of the tabel satt took a seat beside Ginny and in front of Sirius. Mrs Weasly was in the kitchen.

"Hary there is something we have been Hilding from you." Said Sirius. Evryone felt silent in the rom after Sirius said that. Mrs Weasly was the first to breake the silence.

"Sirius you cant possibly tell he is only a child." Said Mrs Weasly

" No he is groning up and i think its the best way." Shouted Sirius.

"What are you talking abort?" Asked Harry.

" I guess you could tell becuse you have alredy told him to much." Said Mrs Weasly.

" Harry the last time Voldemort was trying to do this, he didnt have what he have now." Said Sirius.

"Is all this fuss becuse of that boy?" Asked Harry.

" Yes he is a part of it. That boy is holding very dangerous power." Said Sirius.

" Harry you must understand that if you dream about him you must tell us so we can find him. Have you been dreaming of something that can lead us to him?" Asked Lupin becuse he didnt want Voldemort to have a souch a power.

" Yes two. One that I think is real and one like that its like a horrible nightmare two dreams." Said Harry.

" What do you see in them?" Asked Lupin.

" In the first dream I saw a dark room and a boy was laing in a bed after a while came Wormtail into the room. In the second dream was more like a nightmare I was in Hogsmeade and i saw that boy floating in the air then the dark mark become around him and the people in Hogsmeade started to shout and running. After that came Death Eathers and destroied Hogsmeade. After that avrything became black and i heard someone said: Someone please help me." Said Harry quite tierd after have explained his dreams.

" I think that voice that you heard was his voice." Said Sirius.

"Now you have talked about it so now I want everyone to go up to their rooms." said Mrs Weasly clear angry beacuse they tell Harry about it.

Hogwarts Head Masters Office

In Dumledores office stood Lupin and Dumbledore. Lupin was explaning about Harrys two dreams to Dubledore. The figures in the painting was trying to listen. Some of the figures in the paintings was moring from their painting to the closest neighbour.

" Its oblivius that he is dreaming about Ryou I understand the first dream but not the second is the dream that i do not understand. What do you think it means?" Asked Lupin.

" I dont know. I am afraid that we have to wait for the answer." Replied Dumbledore.

" What do you think they are going to do with him he is the only one that can control souch power?" Asked Lupin.

" I dont think they are going to kill him like you said he is the only one to control a souch a power." Said Dumbledore. He was starting to think if you could control on tf the millennium holders. Lupin turned his back to Dumbledore and was heading to the door he shout go back and looping for the boy.

" If you found any clue that the boy would be I want to know." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes of course." Said Lupin before he heade out from the office.

The Dolder House

Voldemort was waiting for Lucius Malfou to bring him news about the boy. Voldemort satt himself the armchair. Then after a few minits came a knock of the door.

"Came in." Hissed Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy headen into the room.

" How is it going with the boy?" Asked Voldemort.

" He quiestion my orders so I took away his food for today and did a little Crucius curse to learn him." Said Lucius.

" Good. But do not starve him, we still need him to control the items." Said Voldemort.

" Wormtail wil go over there tomorow to erase some of his memorises and teach him about some cureses." Said Lucius.

" Good. Take away his happiest memories, made him belive in the rights side the side to be a death eaters." Said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord." Said Lucius. Lucius went to the door and went out of the room.

End of charter four.

Next chapter: The lost memories of the hiden one:

Wormtail erase some of Ryous happiest memories the memories of his friends. Yugi are going to England. But instead of going to the Leaky Couldron is Dumbeldore telling Yugi to go to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Malik is also going to Number 12, Grimmauld Place when he is on his way there he is meting two death eaters. Harry and his friends is starting to look for clues to the Ryou in Harrys dreams.

What do you think do you like it if you White me more e mail I am going to update more often but if I dont get any e- mail I am going to shout this story down. Good night froom Evangeline- chan


	5. Chapter 5 Grimauld place

Hi nice to White another charter sorry if it was a long tim then I uppdated but I have School but I just have to balande it.

It wasn`t as i told you to be so please forgive me.

Please RxR

I Am going to start a story about Tsubasa Chircolones

The lost memories of the hiden one

Riddle Cousins House

Ryou woke up the nex day to find himself very hungry and weak. He hadn`t eat for almost two days. He tried to stand on the cold to find himself to weak to even do that. When he tried to stand his legs just gave under and he fell to the floor. He crawled back to the bed.

He was just about to feel asleep again then somone locked up the door. He couldnt move so much so he couldnt see who was coming. Then he remebrer what the blond haired said `Tomorow is my partner coming so behave if you dont I got to know that and you are going too put you in your worst nightmares`. Ryou was scarred of those words. Ryou laid in the bed and was waiting for the pain to come but it never came.

Wormtail went up to the bed with the wand in his hand. He saw the weak body of a boy lying on the bed. The body was thin and it was like he hadnt eat in days, which was actually true. He went to the bed and poited the wands at him. The boy was breathing heavly and he looken like he was dead. He pointer the wand to the boy and cast a weak Obliviate spell. After he castet a Imperius curse.

Ryou felt something hit him then something hit him again his vision started to blurr. After a while he feel asleep.

Wormtail saw that the boy feel asleep and went to the door to leave the room. He went bac to his master to inform him.

Londons airport with Yugi

Yugi Muto was walking from the plan to the terminal. He stood in the terminal it was a lot of people and he didnt even know how was going to escort him. He sat on a bench near a shop and started to talk to Yami.

(Yami who was it that would come and escort me?) Asked Yugi.

( I don`t know didn`t they write it in the letter?) Asked Yami back.

(No they didn`t.) Replied Yugi.

( Hey is that man staring at you?) Asked Yami.

Yugi looken around to see a man staring at him. The man had red hair and was taller than Yugi. Yugi went up to the man.

"Um excuse me but are you the man that are going to escort me?" Asked Yugi.

" Yes. My name is Arthur Weasly please call me Mr. Weasly." Said .

" Nice to meet you." Said Yugi.

" Instead of standing in the Leaky Couldron, You are going to stand with me and my familj until Hogwarts starts." Said .

They both walked to the Leaky Couldron. In there was a fireplace took out a bag with litle dirt. He turned to Yugi.

" Have you travel by Floo powder?" Asked Mr. Weasly.

"No." Replied Yugi

" Well it`s easy you only need to throw little powder in the fire place and tell the place you are going to but you have to said it very clear or else you are going to another place." Explained Mr. Weasly. When Yugi heard that his eyes become big.

" The place we are going to is named Grimmauld Place Number 12." Said .

" Okay." Said Yugi. He stepped into the fireplace and took little powder. He said the name and throw the dust on the ground in the fireplace. After that he was gone. did the same and he was gone too.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Ron and Harry sat in a sofa and was talking about the guest that Mr. Weasly said would come. Then suddenly a flame came out of the fireplace and a boy stepped out of it. The boy had spiky hair and bangs that was in his face. He had big voilent eyes. He was short. He was wearing a blue japan school uniform, he had a gold upside down pyramid around his neck.

Harrry and Ron just sat in the sofa and steared at the boy. The boy stepped out of the fireplace.

After a second came Mr. Weasly to the house.

"This is Yugi Muto. He is going to stay with us until hogwarts starts." Said Mr. Weasly.

" Good day Yugi." Said Harry when he went to the little boy and tock out his hands to shake Yugis hand.

" Good day." Said Yugi he took Harrys hand and shake it.

" I will go so you boys got to know each others." Said Mr. Weasly.

" Hello my namne is Ron Wealsy." Said the haired boy.

" My namne is Harry Potter." Said Harry White he was waiting for a rejaction from Yugi but it never came.

" Nice to meet you. Ummm... Do you know where my room is so I can unpack my things?" Asked Yugi.

"Ohhh sure come I show you." Said Harry. He was still looking at the boy like he was an animal at a zoo. Then he menitoend Yugi to follow him. He shoved him to the same room Ron and him shared.

Airport England London

Malik Ishtar was walik in the terminale he was looking for his bag. He remeber the talk he had with his sister.

Flashback Egyp in the Night

" Malik I am sorry I can`t come with you to England." Said Isis sadly.

" Why not ?" Asked Malik.

" Becuse someone has to be here and run the museum." Said Isis.

" I know but can you and Rishid come up on the chrismas?" Asked Malik.

" Is suppose so." Said Isis.

" Now what did we say." Said Isis.

" I`ll behave and don`t control peoples minds." Said Malik. With crossed fingers behind his back. He should behave but he would also control peoples minds.

" Just in case I have contacted Yugi Muto so he should look after you." Said Isis she wasn`t so stupid to leave her brother alone with all those wizards you never know how it will end.

" But why I am not a child anymore." Said Malik stubbornly. He was rights he was not a child but his sister acted so becuse of his darker half that he created he was young later had the darker half taked over him at Battle City since then his sister or Rishid had always watched him no matter what.

" You know why, send me letters every week and tell how it`s going. And I don`t want a letter from the school that says that you have harm a student or been expeled, do you understand Malik?" Said Isis.

" Yes Isis." Replied Malik.

" You will be standing at the same place as Yugi. A man with the namne Arthur Weasly will meet you at the Leaky Couldron.

" Isis my plane is going soon." Said Malik.

" Oh yes I forgott that bye brother." she said and hugged him tightly.

" Ohh bye Isis see you at chrismas. Bye Rishid." Said Malik he knew he was going to miss them.

" Bye master Malik." Said Rishid he had Always protected but now he couldn`t.

Malik went to his plane. And soon the play was going away. The plane rid itself had been a real nightmare. He meeted people that was rude to him and the pepole was knockning him down a few times. And the lunch was only tasting trash. After the plane ride came he out of the plane sickly pale.

Ending flashback

Malik was now walking down a dark alley. He heard something in the end of the alley. Malik was lurking in the shadows. All the word he heard was `the white haired boy` Malik imedietly started to thinking abort Ryou Bakura. He moved little more to hear more. He saw two humans with dark hoods. With Maliks bad luck he stepped on one bit of trash that was making a crashing sound. The the pepole in the alley heard the sound and Turner to see where it come from.

They saw a blond boy with dark skin and purple eyes.

Malik was ready of they would attack him. He had his hands on the millennium rod. He wanted to hear more than before so he took over thier minds to search of anything abort that boy. He fond it it was Ryou Bakura. He heard a whisper in his ear and he turned around but there was no person in the alley more than himself and the two men.

He just leaved the men there and walked to the Leaky Couldron.

Malik stepped in to the Leaky Couldron. He though It looken like a bar. He walked fram and started to talk to the bartender.

" Exucse me but you are under eight so you canott drink." said the man.

" I was waiting here for my escort his namne is Arthur Weasly." Said Malik littlel annoyed becuse he couldn`t drink anything and he was real thirsty.

" He hasn`t come yet you can sit down and wait for him if you want. My namne is Tom." Said Tom.

Malik sat down and waited to his escort to come. After five minits came Mr. Weasly in thourgh the door. Malik looken up then something came against his shoulder.

" Excuse me but are you Malik Ishtar?" Asked the red haired man.

" Yes it`s me. Are you Arthur Weasly? Asked Malik back.

" Yes." Said Mr Weasly.

"Where are we going." Asked Malik.

" Come we can`t talk about it here." Said Mr. Weasly as he led Malik away.

When they arrived to Number 12 Grimmauld Place did Mr. Weasly tell Malik to remember the number on the house.

They both went in. Malik found the hall pretty creepy. It was old and dirt was little evrywere and he saw one little bat looking animal.

" What was that thing?" Asked Malik Mr. Weasly.

" It was an house elf." Said Mr. Weasly.

They walked in to one livningroom. In the livningroom was one red haried boy, one raven haired boy and Yugi. Malik walked up to them. The two boys was talikng about something about Quiditch. `What is Quiditch?`Though Malik. He heard Mr. Weasly leave them. Malik heard the door close.

" Hi Yugi." Said Malik. Yugi looken up from his deck to see Malik he smiled up brightly.

" Ohh Malik hi I was begun to wonder when you would come." He said with a big smile on his face.

" Yugi who is this guy? Asked the red haired boy.

" Ohhh it`s Malik Isthar he is a friend of mine. " said Yugi.

" My namne is Ron Weasly." Said Ron.

" And my namne is Harry Potter." Said Harry. He stood and waited for it to come, evrytime he said his namne was people starting to look up to his scar. But Malik didn`t.

" Nice to meet you. Is it dinner soon becuse I am starving?" Asked Malik. Right when he said that came Mrs. Wesasly into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Riddle House

Wormtail came into the room to tell his master how it was with the boy. His master stod on the floor with Nagini around his shoulder.

" Master I have erased the boys happiest memories." Said Wormtail little prodly but not so prodly so his master would notice.

" Yes good work. Learn him Cruciatus curse make him belive on our side the side with pure bloods and that muggles is only dirts. He will not come to me yet but soon when he will trust us . He will obey us he will do as we say even if he don`t like it." Said Voldemort.

" I thrown a Imperius curse on him so it makes him belive in us more. And I gave him some false memories to. " Said Womrtail.

" Good now return to him. Wait until he wakes up give him some food then you are going to teach him understod? " Asked Voldemort.

" Yes my lord." Said Wormtail.

Wormtail went out of the room back to the house where Ryou was.

^^ I said It wasn`t as I wanted it to be but I can`t write about Ryou all the time( even if I would like to).

Next chapter: Wormtail Is returning to Ryou to teach him Cruciatus curse. Ryou doesn`t have one good memory left and he is begining to belive what`s Wormatil says.

Malik tells Yugi about Wormtail. Yami is begining to feel that some dark magic is coming.

Harry, Ron and Hermione is starting to ask in the order about Ryou.

Se you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I now realize it's been so many years since I've last updated. wow time goes by fast. I will for my grade try to start writing on function (writing is my biggest weakness)

So when the time summer comes up I will have many chapters for all of my stories! And even some new since I got ideas for new stories! :D

and everyone telling me about grammar and spelling mistakes. you had a right to complain and I can actually tell you that I started writing this story when I was about 12 years. Yes and i'm from sweden where we learn english as a second hand language.

To start writing this story and many other stories will be fun and I hope you'll all be happy with the result.

I also wanted to ask you something!

The people who read this story despite the horrible grammar. Do you think I should rewrite everything and add details, conversation and of course take away all that bad grammar?

or do you think I shall start writing a new chapter right away?

The people who read my story : little child of the moon.

well I do not think I will keep it going.

The new stories coming are:

Twiligh

Harry Potter: I can already tell you it will be a Scabior fic

Stargate Sg 1

X men

Kamisama hajimemashita

Death note

Kuroshitsuji grell pair fic

Yugioh

Tribe

Possibly vampire academy

there will also be a new story in the buffy the vampire category it will be a twin story to another one of my fics.

I hope you all enjoyed my message!

mvh


End file.
